Contrasting Colours
by SmilingZebra
Summary: Steve's behaviour towards Tony leaves Bruce with a new revelation. Stony.
1. Chapter 1

_Human beings in a mob_

_What's a mob to a king?_

_What's a king to a god?_

_What's a god to a non-believer?_

_Who don't believe in anything?_

Lights blasted to every corner. People were illuminated, drinks were spilled and cigarettes were smoked. Happy New Year indeed. The roaring crowd of dancing bodies contrasted greatly with the two lone figures sitting by a table, away from the intoxication. Both men were vastly out of their comfort zone. Steve and Bruce sipped their drinks silently. Orange juice and tap water; they were taking it slow. Conversation between the two had stopped suddenly when the Captain caught glimpse of their slightly adventurous team mate in the crowd.

"Oh dear." Steve gestured to Bruce. The Scientist's eyes turned to the pack of partiers and there he was. _Tony._ Bruce chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Oh dear indeed." The genius stood surrounded by an array of 'colourful' people, all in different stages of undress. Tony himself was shirtless, coloured handprints painted his upper body and glitter dusted his tanned skin. His hair was damp from champagne and ringlet curls were forming slowly.

Bruce glanced over to Steve. The man looked unsettled, his eyes were gaping and his mouth was opened wide. The Captain turned back to the man sitting next to him. "He's crazy." The words weren't spoken harshly, but fondly. Bruce grinned and took a sip from his drink, "He's more than crazy." The Super Soldier laughed then, which caught Bruce slightly off guard but he ignored it quickly enough as Natasha and Clint appeared in front of them.

"We're heading back to the tower, if you fancy joining us?" The female spoke in her usual calm, collective tone. Her red curls hung loosely down her back catching the attention of many men from the crowd. Clint stood alert, as always. However, it was obvious to his team mates that he'd been drinking; his face looked softer and his eyes were half-lidded. Steve looked to Bruce and the scientist nodded, "Yeah, I think it's time to call it a night here." Both men finished their drinks and stood, putting their coats on in unison.

"You think we should get Tallulah, over there?" Clint gestured into the crowd; a smirk was marking his features as all four Avengers stared at the man in question. Tony was currently dancing with a group of familiar people. He was now sporting a flower chain round his neck and his hair looked decidedly animated. Red, pink and purple paint decorated his usual brown curls. A female, around the same age as him, was dressed in a hula skirt and was dancing with him dramatically. All in all, he was well and truly smashed.

"I'll go and tell him we're leaving." The Captain spoke up and made his way through the crowd over to his team mate. Once behind Tony, Steve extended his arm and tapped the other man on his bare shoulder. "Tony, we're heading home now, you coming?" Steve shouted over the atrocious music and couldn't hold back a grin at the other man's appearance. Tony turned to look at the super soldier. His eyes lit up immediately and Steve took pride in that. "Steve!" The name was slurred greatly and Steve placed his hands securely on Tony's painted shoulders. "Hi Tony." The Captain shook his head, amused. "We're going home now, are you coming with us?" The Genius' eyes opened dramatically and his brows knitted. "You're not gonna stay for the countdown?" Tony started petting Steve's arms and his usual babbling begun. The Super Soldier leant his head forward and let out a breathy chuckle. "Tony, Tony, shhh." Steve's eyes glanced to his watch. "It's 2:49am, we've had the countdown, remember?" A grin remained on the blonde man's face as Tony's features went blank and then he began laughing. "Oh yeah! That was fun! We should do it again." The laughter died down and Steve made the decision for his painted friend. It was home time.

Steve looped his arm round Tony's waist and started their journey through the crowd. "Right, I think it's time for you to go home too." The Genius attempted to squirm out of the soldier's grasp. "But, but, I haven't done the 3am countdown yet. I gotta..I gotta show the world my moves, Steve!" Tony's babbling continued again as Steve tightened his hold on the childish man. Suddenly the Captain stopped his movements and turned the genius to face him, hands grasping his shoulders for support. "Ok. One: there's no such thing as a 3am countdown. Two: I'm more than definitely sure you've showed the world your 'moves' before. And three: I shouldn't have thought that getting you home would be easy." With that final comment, Steve crouched slightly and placed his right arm underneath the other man's knees. Lifting him easily and ignoring the undignified squeal, he continued towards his now grinning team mates.

"Steve! Stop! I don't like it, stop! I'm not a doll; you can't just carry me around. Stop!"

The Captain nodded at the three Avengers. "Ready to go?" He smiled largely and adjusted the man over his shoulder. Bruce chuckled and gestured towards the door. "Ready and waiting."

The two Assassins smirked and followed the three men out the door. The journey to the bottom floor was hilarious for four people and disastrous for one. Tony kicked, smacked, cried and yelled but to no avail he was stuck. The elevator doors pinged open, and they made their way out to the waiting car outside.

"Clint, can you open the door for me?" Steve gestured to the Archer as the Genius in his arms continued his failing battle for freedom. "Sure thing, Cap." Clint skipped merrily over to the car door and opened it. The Captain stepped forward and placed Tony on the ground with his back to the car. "Thanking you, now let's party-OOF." The Billionaire was pushed backwards onto the backseat of the car and lay flat as Steve climbed in beside him. Bruce took the seat to his other side, lifting him in the process and making him fall face first into Steve's muscled chest. Clint and Natasha took the seats opposite them as their private driver started the car. Tony placed his hands slowly on the Super Soldier's chest and pulled himself back into his own chair.

"You look like you were puked on by a rainbow." Clint bellowed at his own joke. Tony leant forward and pointed his finger at the Archer. Swaying and glaring the best he could, the Genius blew a raspberry and slumped back into the seat. Clint feigned sadness and placed his hand on his chest. "That hurt." Tony's glaring continued for a further 10 seconds until the man gave a defeated sigh, leant back and placed his head on Steve's shoulder, eyes closing.

The Captain smiled fondly and stared down at his friend. He truly was a state. Paint, glitter and sequins were everywhere. His chest was indeed, like a rainbow. Suddenly, Steve's smile slowly dissipated as his eyes locked onto the large, mostly hidden, pink scar on Tony's chest. The arc reactor's previous home. The scar was healing quite nicely and it would soon fade but that didn't make Steve feel any better. The operation itself had caused Tony an enormous amount of pain and the thought alone made the blonde man feel sick. Steve hadn't noticed he'd been staring until he felt a nudge to his foot. The Soldier's eyes looked to the Archer, who was smiling sadly. Of course he knew what Steve was thinking about. He returned the smile and looked out the window.

The journey home was mostly quiet. Silent conversations occurred and heavy breathing started about 2 minutes after getting into the car. Their driver pulled up outside the tower and the Assassins were the first to depart. Bruce placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and shook the man gently. "Tony, come on Tone. We're at the tower, wake up." The drunken man groaned loudly but other than that didn't react. Bruce was about to start his second attempt of waking the man but he was soon interrupted by the Genius' current cushion. "I've got him."

Bruce glanced at the Captain. Steve's expression was warm, the type of warmth that was only reserved for the man leaning against him. The Scientist stared shocked then smiled knowingly. "Right."

Steve carefully moved his arm under Tony's legs and placed them across his lap. His left arm gripped the asleep man round the chest then placed Tony's own arm around his broad shoulders. Bruce took this moment to step out the car and open the door nearest to Steve. What the Scientist saw next left him speechless. The Soldier slowly stepped out from the car, holding Tony so delicately as if he would break. His movements were precise and calculated as he transported the Genius from the backseat to his arms. Once out the car, Steve walked through the tower's doors carrying the sleeping man.

Bruce stood stock still, hand still gripping the car door. The utter delicacy shown from the Captain towards his fellow scientist caught Bruce off guard again. "Bruce?" The man was broke out of his thoughts by Natasha's slightly confused tone. "You ok?" Bruce stared at the female; a broad smile crossed his face. "I'm great." And with that he closed the car door and made his way to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce sighed contently at the sudden heat emanating from the Tower. He smiled warmly and rubbed his hands together. Pressing the button for the lift he turned to Natasha. "Guessing they left without us?" The Scientist smirked at the redhead's eye roll. 'Lazy gits." Bruce let out a snort as the elevator arrived, empty. Stepping in, the doors closed and Jarvis started their descent to the communal living room. A comfortable silence lay between the two Avengers as the elevator whirred and eventually opened to their destination.

Natasha stepped out first, making her way to one of the sofas where she gracefully sat down. The female kicked off her high heels and sunk into the plush cushions. Bruce's eyes scanned the room and landed on the two other occupants present. Clint was currently in the kitchen area drinking his body weight in milk. Frowning slightly Bruce turned his attention to the table resting in the corner of the kitchen. An amused smile graced his face. Tony was currently slouched in one of the chairs, his face rested on the wooden surface and his arms lay limp by his sides. The Scientist made his way across the room and took his place in a chair opposite from the Billionaire. Once settled, Bruce turned to face the Archer. "Tony'll kill you for drinking from the carton again." The Scientist smirked slightly as Clint just shrugged and continued drinking.

Upon hearing his name, Tony's head slowly rose from the table and stared confused at Bruce, then twisted to stare at Clint. His eyes narrowed, leaning forward he unsteadily placed his hand underneath his chin. The Billionaire's voice slurred as he quietly muttered, "Asshole."

Clint placed the carton back in the fridge and blew a kiss. "You have such a way with words." He winked seductively and made his way to the sofas.

Tony groaned and closed his eyes. Bruce, still smirking watched the Genius intently.

"I know I'm beautiful Brucie, but..stop with the..the staring." Tony's eyes remained closed as his hand moved to absentmindedly scratch at his chest. Bruce's eyes followed the movement and he frowned slightly. Reaching forward he smacked his hand against Tony's glittered bicep, "Stop that."

Tony jumped and gasped lightly. His eyes fluttered open. "You stop.." His hand gestured wildly in Bruce face, which only made the Scientist grin, "that..with the face and the staring." A familiar pout made its way on the childish man's face. His mouth opened to make another remark but was interrupted by the Super Soldier who walked into the kitchen smirking. Steve pointed to Tony with his eyebrows raised, "Play nice."

The Billionaire turned his attention to the blonde man. Searching his mind for a good response and finding none, Tony's tongue extended from his mouth. Steve shook his head fondly and walked over to the table, standing to Tony's right he placed his hand in the man's hair and pulled out 3 'Happy New Year' sequins. "You're looking very..colourful." Steve caught Bruce's eye and the two men shared an amused glance. Tony batted the Soldier's hands away softly and declared, "I think you'll find I'm greatly.." he rubbed his blue tinted eyebrow and stared at his fingers. His features turned panicked as his eyes locked onto Steve's face, "I think I'm dying." His attention strayed between Steve and his coloured fingers. "I've got blue eyebrow syndrome."

Bruce watched as Steve crouched slightly beside the now panicked man; he laughed softly. The Captain's hand cupped Tony's face and his thumb rubbed the man's eyebrow delicately. Moving his hand from Tony's face, he held it in the air for the shirtless man to see. "You're not dying.." Steve's expression was impossibly warm, "it's just paint."

Tony gaped as he slowly listened to Steve's words. His eyes dropped back to Steve's hand and then back to the Soldier's eyes. Steve nodded slightly. The Genius' face remained blank until he suddenly let out a drunken giggle and leant forward to towards Steve until his head bumped into the Soldier's shoulder. Steve quickly slid his arm around the Billionaire to prevent him from falling. Tony mumbled something unintelligent into Steve's now glittery white shirt and went mostly limp in the Captain's arms.

Bruce watched the two men in front of him with an unknown expression. He smiled in response to Steve's fond features and spoke up, "Maybe you should take him to his room."

The Captain twisted to stare at the Scientist as if just noticing he was still there. "Yeah.." He looked down at the sleepy head on his shoulder, "that's probably the best thing to do." Bruce let out a breathy chuckle and rose to his feet, stretching slightly. He patted the Soldier's unoccupied shoulder as he stumbled past, "Night." The fond look between Natasha and Bruce was left unnoticed by Steve as he carefully lifted the dozing man for the third time that night and made his way to the lift.

As the doors closed Steve adjusted the man in his arms, which resulted in an annoyed groan from the brunette. "Moody, aren't you?" The Captain smiled tiredly and looked up to the ceiling.

'Tony's floor please, JARVIS."

The lift immediately jumped to action. "Thanks."

Steve remained lost in thought for the majority of the journey until a sudden movement caught his attention. He glanced down at the man in his arms just in time to see a shiver wrack Tony's body. The sleeping man snuggled further into Steve. The Soldier gripped Tony tighter and pressed his lips to messy brown hair, "Almost there." Just as the words left his mouth the elevator froze and the doors to Tony's floor opened to reveal wires, gadgets and tools littering the floor.

"What on Earth have you been up to?" Steve asked rhetorically.

Tiptoeing lightly through the room as to not trip over any of the 'projects', Steve eventually made it to Tony's thankfully clatter-free bedroom . Stepping towards the king sized bed, Steve carefully lowered the Billionaire to rest against the headboard while simultaneously supporting the curly haired head. Confident that Tony was stable, he delicately tapped the other man's face, "Come on Tone, wake up for me."

Tony let out a tired whine and opened his eyes slowly. "I wanna sleep." The Genius' voice remained slurred as he again leant forward to snuggle Steve's shoulder.

Steve sighed fondly and ran a hand through Tony's crazed hair. "I know, but you're gonna get mess all over." He rubbed dry paint off the brunette's shoulder softly.

Tony groaned slightly and huffed warm breath into Steve's neck. The Soldier's heart rate heightened and he mentally slapped himself for the unwanted reaction. A mumbled whisper sounded in Steve's ear, "Please."

With a defeated sigh, The Captain carefully lowered Tony down until he was lying on his back. Unexpectedly, the brunette grabbed Steve's wrist to hold him in place.

"Stay here tonight." Tony's eyes were only slits as he pouted up at the Soldier. Steve shook his head slowly and lay down next to his best friend. Extending his arm out for the brunette, Tony turned and snuggled into Steve's shirt.

Steve closed his eyes and ran soothing fingers through Tony's hair, "We do this too often."


End file.
